


Walk You Home

by PixeledAtom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: Even the basketball team’s manager should be taken care of by the team’s captain.
Relationships: Imayoshi Shouichi/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Walk You Home

One by one the lights of Tōō Academy’s gymnasium went out until only the moonlight seeping through the skylight illuminated the nearly empty space. The place was usually loud and lively but the rest of the basketball team had already left about half an hour ago. The only ones left behind were the basketball team’s captain, vice captain, and manager.

“Thanks for staying overtime, Momoi-san,” said the young man in glasses as he chained up the main doors of the gymnasium.

“I’m only doing my duties, Imayoshi-senpai,” the pink-haired girl smiled in response. She was standing behind the vice captain, Susa, as they waited for the captain to finish locking up.

“You don’t have to be so modest,” Imayoshi looked over his shoulder, giving her his usual confident grin. “Between your expertise and babysitting Aomine, what you do for the team is more than what any manager would do.”

Momoi accepted her senpai’s words with a smile and said nothing more as she tuck her hair behind her ear.

Imayoshi tugged on the chains, making sure it was secured before walking ahead. Momoi and Susa followed behind as they made their way through the walkway leading to the main courtyard. Upon reaching the junction splitting the way towards the dormitories and the main entrance, Momoi softly said her goodbyes to her seniors. She was about to make a turn to the left when Imayoshi spoke up and said,

“Susa, I’m walking our manager home. You go ahead without me,” Imayoshi threw the gymnasium keys at the larger young man.

“Oh, sure,” Susa managed to catch them with ease but he was visibly caught off-guard, not just with the keys but with what Imayoshi just said. 

Imayoshi wasn’t typically known for being a considerate person and was far from being a gentleman. But just like Aomine, Momoi was just as valuable of an asset to the team. If he easily conformed to condoning Aomine’s bad behaviour because of his contribution to the team, Susa assumed that this was just his way of attending to her as well. He decided not to question Imayoshi and just bid his farewell before making his way towards the dormitories.

“Senpai, there’s really no need—” Momoi looked apologetic as she spoke until Imayoshi cut her off and said,

“If you’re waiting for Aomine to come back for you you’ll be waiting until Monday. If you’re lucky,” Imayoshi chuckled lightly as he fixed his glasses. “Besides, it’s the basketball team’s fault that you’re still here, as the captain I’m only taking responsibility.”

There was still an expression of unease evident on Momoi’s face which Imayoshi was quick to catch despite her efforts in trying to hide it. Even though working closely together have made them reach a certain level of understanding and they really do get along well when it comes to basketball, outside the court they were still just a girl and a boy who barely knew each other.

“I’ll only come with you as far as Sangen-jaya station, sound good?” Imayoshi told her in an attempt to put her at ease. 

She felt a bit nervous about the idea since she has never truly felt at ease with guys outside of basketball. But at least he was familiar to her and she was her captain; she definitely felt safer with him around.

They got off Sangen-jaya station at some time past ten. Momoi had worried about what to do or say throughout their journey but she was almost relieved that Imayoshi only did exactly what he told her he’d do which was to accompany her home. He barely spoke to her unless he was asking her if she was doing alright twice or three times. But she wasn’t actually sure if she actually preferred that or fumbling through an awkward conversation with him.

“You feel safe to walk on your own from here?” Imayoshi asked her a moment after getting off the train. Momoi nodded in response and gave him a small smile.

“And about Aomine...”

“I’ll talk some sense into Aomine-kun,” she reassured him with a smile.

“Alright, see you Monday then.”

Momoi waved goodbye to her captain before turning her back and walking through the turnstiles. She felt a bit down now that she was all alone again. Bit by bit she did feel comfortable with Imayoshi’s presence even through the silence between them. She knew he was just looking out for her as a part of the basketball team and that honestly made her feel good.

It was a nice feeling, being a part of a team again. It wasn’t like anything they had at Teikō but it was a good start. Thinking about Teikō again, her thoughts were immediately occupied by Aomine. It was no secret that she was worried about him, not just in that moment, she worried about him constantly. Despite everyone else going their own paths, at least she still had him.

Dai-chan is still Dai-chan, she always tried to convince herself, even if he was slowly turning into someone she almost couldn’t recognize.

The streets of Sangen-jaya wasn’t completely deserted yet even at that hour. Some stores were still open, like the quaint corner cafe a couple of blocks away from the station and the well-lit convenience store that was always open. A handful of people were still loitered around the area as well and all that made her feel safe and comfortable as she continued on her way home.

Passing by the old basketball court she and Aomine used to play in as children made her feel a warm sense of nostalgia. She always felt nostalgic every time she sees the basketball court on her way home at night. Whenever she felt overwhelmed by memories of the past, she’d usually take the time to stop and breathe for a while; this night was definitely one of those nights.

Their old basketball court definitely felt smaller now. Standing under the hoop, she tilted her head up and stretched out her hand upwards. She could almostreach the ends of the basket if she just jumped a little bit, but back then it felt like she was reaching for the stars; the court itself really did feel like their own little world.

She turned her sights towards the heavily vandalized post of the basketball goal and gently placed her hand over it. After a moment, she couldn’t help herself from letting go a stream of tears roll down her cheeks.

“Don’t cry, idiot,” she told herself under her breath as she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie.

She let her eyes dry out a bit and forced a smile on her face before she left the court. Even though she cried, she felt at ease as she finally went on her way home. It didn’t fully help her lessen the heavy burden she felt in her heart but it still felt like some weight inside her was lifted.

Back at the basketball court a tall young man was standing underneath the hoop and he was tall enough for the basket to touch his messy dark hair. His hand touched the vandalized pole and his slender fingers wandered over the faded letters written in marker that said ‘NBA Star Aomine + Coach Momoi’. He then retracted his hand and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said to himself.

“Aomine... That idiot doesn’t know how lucky he’s got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat inspired by nct dream’s walk you home
> 
> imayoshi would be a big fat fucking liar if he said he didn’t find momoi attractive at all but at this point i don’t really think imayoshi likes momoi “in that way”, he likes her for what she does for the team and values her as much as he does aomine, but that’s just that... also slow burn is the way to go for this ship anyway, there’s no rushing true love lmao
> 
> also it’s not canon that they lived around sangen-jaya... i just wanted to write a place that’s familiar and sangen-jaya is where yongen-jaya from persona 5 is based on and that area seemed like the kind of neighborhood that momoi and aomine would have lived in


End file.
